I’m All About You
by darkness wasted
Summary: A one-shot about Amy and Shadow. The Song I'm all about you is in this story too! Review and Enjoy! If intrested just read! Shadow is at a party and is met by Amy outside. They share a dance and much more!


I'm All About You

I'm All About You.

Shadow was alone. He sighed and looked at the night sky. He smiled and looked every where till he found the ARK. His old home.

_There's somethin' that  
I've got to say  
You're always with me  
Even though, you're far away_

Shadow looked around and heard music playing. He turned and saw Amy smiling. He smiled and stood up from the grass. He was at the park alone.

_Talkin to you on my cell  
Just the sound of your voice  
Makes my heart melt  
Oh girl, well it's true_

"Would you like to dance?" Shadow asked. She laughed and nodded. The music was coming from a house she was in. It was Sonic's party. Shadow went but decided to stay outside. Amy went up to Shadow. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

_I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love_

Shadow and Amy sawed with the music. She was smiling at him. He was smiling back at her. They drew closer into a hug. Shadow held her close to him. Amy did the same.

_And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about_

Shadow was holding her close to his body. He looked up and saw Sonic. He was dancing with Victoria the same way. They were outside also. He smiled and gave Shadow the trademark thumbs up. Shadow nodded. He and Amy continued to dance.

_There is only one these words  
Are going out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you_

Amy smiled as she and her dark hero danced. They held each other close. Amy laughed to herself.

"You're a very good dancer Shadow." She said in a whisper.

"You too Ames." He replied.

_I know you worry sometimes,  
Some other girl will make me forget you're mine  
There's not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take the  
Place of my number one girl_

Shadow smiled and looked at Amy. She looked at him. Their eyes met. She blushed and hugged him again. Shadow rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt safe in the ultimate life form's grip. Shadow closed his eye too. He knew that Amy felt safe with him.

_It's true  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love_

"Shadow?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you out here alone?"

"I'm not any more."

Amy smiled and held him tighter. Shadow smiled and chuckled.

_And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to_

"Thanks for being around when I need you Shadow."

Shadow smiled and held her closer. She smiled and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. The night sky gleamed with stars. Amy could feel tear beginning to form. She didn't know why. Shadow continued to hold her close.

_Oh girl, I'm all about you  
When i close my eyes i can see you  
It's like your right here  
And this feeling's only gettin' stronger  
You're with me everywhere_

Amy let the tears fall. She didn't know why she was crying. She was happy and in her hero's arms. But she was crying. Tears of joy. She smiled and let them fall. Shadow felt the tears and looked at her.

"You okay Amy?" He asked wiping the tears away.

"Oh I'm fine." She smiled. He smiled back and held her close again. Amy laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

_I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love_

"Say Shadow. Is everything okay. I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Every thing is fine. I just haven't been answering my cell phone lately. I just thought that being a lone for awhile…I don't know."

"You thought that you could relax and think things through?" Amy smiled.

"Pretty much."

"Okay. That's all I needed. I was worried about you."

_And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are goin' out to_

"Worried?"

"Yeah. My hero was no where to be found and I got scared."

"Well I won't do it again Amy. I promise."

"Thank you." Amy said continuing to cry.

_Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you..._

The sing was finishing. It was over and the two split. They leaned in and kissed. The both deepened it. They parted and smiled. One part of the song was still stuck in both of their minds.

_It's true  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love_

They both smiled again and kissed again. This time not being as quick to separate.

"I love you Shadow." Amy smiled.

"I love you too Amy." He smiled back.

**Awwww! Well the song was called **_**I'm all about you.**_** It was written and sung by Aaron Carter. Bye! Reviews please!**


End file.
